Love, Only Weirder
by DaughterOfHermesWatchUrWallet
Summary: The Stoll brothers have found themselves in one of Aphodite's games created from utter bordom and LOVE! Take a ride with the Stolls as Travis has to make Katie Gardner fall in love with him... WHILE HE'S A GIRL! Don't own PJO! TRATIE!
1. Prologue: A Bored Goddess

**Prologue**

The sky was a deep blue as the wind rolled the clouds softly by. The day was a warm one with a bit of chill signally that it was nearly time for fall... but not quite. The day was also quiet. And quiet is very boring. Stuffy. Dull. Uninteresting.

"Once upon a time there was a girl who fell in love with a man named Hancealot. He was quite handsome and charming. But the man had a secret, and that secret was that by night, he turned into a hideous beast on four legs with two heads. The girl, once finding this out, decided that she was even more insane for loving such an ugly thing. The man fell in love with the girl and THEN GOT BORED!" The goddess of love crumbled up the piece of paper with her well-manicured hands and tossed it towards the trash can. "There once was a man named Kyle and he was the most handsome guy in the entire world. Or so he thought. Until some evil witch threw a curse upon him and turned him into something more beastly..." The goddess paused her pen and crumbled up yet another piece of paper. "Why can't I think of anything?!"

Aphrodite glared at the paper before snapping her fingers and sending it to burn. Her pencil shifted into a mirror and she quickly checked her appearance. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I come up with a good love story? You know, with a handsome man and helpless damsel?" Her image shifted before her as her face morphed into one of the handsome man that she thought would make a good story. "One that looks like this," she murmured and then changed back into her normal female appearance.

And then an idea bloomed into her head as she switched faces from man to woman.

"Maybe..." she whispered with a grin on her face as she jumped up from her place on her lush bed.

"A game of love is what I need to be inspired by right now," she giggled to herself as she tossed a handful of potions into a box. "But who... who?" Aphrodite paused and brought out a tablet, flipping through a list of demigod names, stopping at one every so often until she found what she was looking for. "Travis Stoll," she smiled to herself, "you're in love with Katie but you haven't seemed to have admitted it to yourself... or her... well let's fix that."

**A/N:** Short prologue is short. Just to kick it off to a start! Next we'll see what this evil mastermind of love has in mind as we look through the eyes of the Stoll brothers!

Thank you for reading!

Until Next Chapter!

-DOHWUW


	2. Magical Substances

**Title:** Love, Only Weirder

**Rating:** T for teen. Language, sexual themes.

**Featuring Characters:** Travis and Connor Stoll and Katie Gardner

**Pairing:** Travis X Katie

**Summary:** The Stolls have stolen a few items (obviously), no surprise there, right? WRONG! Wait... right, this be right! The items these boys have stolen were from the goddess of love herself. A few perfume bottles and a magic potion that none of them know what it does. Nothing could possibly go wrong... right? WRONG! A gender bender story because I've become obsessed with them. Regrettably, Tratie...

**Chapter One: Magical Substances**

**Travis POV**

"Hey bro!" Connor boomed as he kicked open the door to our bedroom; he was carrying a large brown box in his arms.

"What do you have there?" I questioned, jumping up from the computer to take the box from his hands as curiosity took over.

"I found this outside of the doughnut shop," he grinned wildly.

"What's in it?" I asked while shifting it around in my arms, it wasn't a light lift. I set it on the bed and looked around the room for a pair of scissors.

"Hell I dunno, but that's the fun part," Connor said excitedly with a fat mischievous grin plastered onto his face.

I finally found a pair of kid's safety scissors sitting on the TV stand and hurried to slice open the box so that it could reveal to us its contents. The sides popped open as Connor and I leaned over to look inside.

"Perfume and lotion?" I picked up a really frilly looking tube, the kind with butterflies and swirls decorating it along with multiple shades of pinks and light purples. "Man, I didn't even know there were this many different shades of pink," I commented while looking at the other products.

Connor let out an exasperated sigh, "I was really hoping it would be something cool."

"Like what?" I said while uncapping the tube and sniffing it. It smelled like rainbows.

"Like... you know, old race cars and money. OH! And dragon eggs would've been pretty cool." He looked at the box with disgust. "Who would leave all this shit lying around in a box? Who would even order all of this in the first place?"

"Dragons would be cool," I commented while squeezing the bottle a bit. An idea suddenly ran into my head as I quickly picked up another tube and opened it.

"What are you-" but before he could finish forming the question I squirted the bottle at his face and shirt. The contents flew across the air and almost missed as they splattered on his shirt, dripping onto the floor.

"Hey!" He screamed out in surprise and grabbed out his own bottles.

The box soon emptied as we raged war. It was a furious battle, one fought bravely on both sides but soon there was no ammo and we were forced to call a truce. I took in the damage and noticed that I was completely covered in white stuff (yes, that's what she said) as well as Connor.

"What the hell are you boys up to..." our mom stood in the door way and stared all around our room before looking at us with her white shirt half tucked in and half tucked out of her jean, her hair was swept up into a sloppy pony tail that showed off her sharp eyes and high cheek bones. "I'm not cleaning this up," she stated while throwing her hands up in front of her.

I looked over at Connor expectantly.

"Don't look at me bro! You started it!" he cried while also throwing his hands up.

"You egged it on."

"What was I supposed to do when you squirted that lotion at me?" He asked.

"Wait, where did you guys get... what is it exactly that is all over the walls?" She asked while raising a motherly eyebrow.

"Lotion," we said at the same time.

"Where did you get all of it?" Her eyes were wide as she saw the emptied tubes lying all over the floor and the smashed perfume bottles we used as hand grenades.

"Connor found it somewhere," I shrugged as if that was the most obvious reason and started picking up some of the tubes from the ground.

"What do you mean 'Connor found it somewhere'? Did you steal this from Bath and Body Works?" Mom glared at Connor.

"I found it. It was just lying outside of the doughnut shop right by Sally's Hair Salon and I was thinking there was going to be something cool in it but all I found was these lame beauty products," Connor grumbled while examining the mess with his own eyes.

"Well..." she stared at him for a couple of seconds before deciding that her delinquent sons could have probably done more damage, like that time we started throwing fruits and smashing bananas at a grocery store clerk from that last town we lived in swearing he was out to eat us for dinner.

"Get cleaned up, you have an hour before school starts and you don't want to go on your first day looking like you jerked off on each other," she frowned while leaving us to our mess.

"Did she seriously just say that?" Connor asked while looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded and thought for a second while looking at the loads of lotion that was smeared into our clothes and hair. "It kind of does look that way."

"I call dibs on the shower first!" Connor called, running to the bathroom.

"No way! I'm older!" I yelled, racing him to the bathroom.

"You always play that card; I'm youngest so I should go first 'cause I'm supposed to be the spoiled one." Connor reasoned, glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a towel, not really wanting to run through this scene again with so precious minutes to spare before we had to leave. "I'll just use the downstairs bathroom."

. . .

No matter how hard I scrubbed on the Axe gel and Old Spice two-in-one shampoo and conditioner, the smell of rainbows, cotton candy, unicorn vomit and any other girly smell you could name was still vibrating from my pores.

When I raced up the stairs I found that I was out of the shower before Connor. I found my new pair of jeans along with a white Dr. Pepper labeled shirt to throw on. After putting on my shoes I tried spraying on a crap ton of Axe which still didn't put a dent into the smell.

"Hey Travis! I think there's something wrong with this mirror!" I heard Connor call out from the bathroom in a shrilly shriek that didn't quite sound like my brother.

"Like what?" I called back, trying to find a brush. After a few minutes of searching I gave up and decided my hair could just do whatever it wanted.

"Like..." Connor opened the door, "I look like a mother fucking girl."

**A/N:** Here it is! Hope you like!

Thank you for reading!

Until next chapter!

-DOHWUW


	3. Sex Changes

**Chapter Two: Sex Changes**

**Travis POV**

"I'm a girl and I'm freaking out!" Connor screamed, a towel wrapped around his body.

"Er... don't worry bro, it'll all be okay," I said while patting his shoulder sympathetically, trying to figure out how exactly this happened.

Connor blinked a few times and then said, "Travis you're a girl too you know..."

"WHAT?" I ran into the bathroom to check the mirror to be met with a girl with long curly brown hair and a skinny feminine frame. "How did this even happen?" I asked, wide eyed and still checking myself out in the mirror.

Connor stared at me blankly for a few moments before saying in a completely serious tone, "I think it was the shower."

"The shower?" I asked uncertainly while turning around to get a back view.

Connor nodded. "Yeah! Perhaps our water was replaced with magical properties that turned us INTO FEMALES!" He said while banging his fist on his hand, dropping his towel in the process. He giggled, "Whoops!" and pulled the towel back up.

I shook my head. "Really? I don't think that's what did it..." The bright pink lotion caught my eye as I glanced over at the trash can. I picked it up and saw a small picture of a dove and a cursive 'A'.

"Aphrodite," I growled and shook my fist towards the sky. "CURSES!"

"What?" Connor asked, walking over to me.

"That lotion you found." I tossed the bottle back into the trash can. "It was Aphrodite's..." I thought for a bit more, trying to piece things together. "I think she set you up."

"Set me up?"

"Yeah, she meant for you to grab that box of lotion and meant for you apply it to your skin."

"But we didn't apply it; we squirted it at each other." Connor stated.

"Doesn't matter, it still got all over our skin. She probably even anticipated the war we had started over it," I shrugged, my clothes seeming baggy and a bit too big on my small shoulders.

"What in the world are you boys screaming about up here?" And yet again our mom was standing at the door way at weird one of the most awkward moments. "It's time to leave, are you boys ready?" Her voice paused. "Where are you guys at anyways?"

"We're in the bathroom!" Connor called in a high shrilly voice.

She briskly walked over and peered inside. Her eyebrows scrunched up and her mouth opened like a gaping fish. "Is that... you Connor? Travis?" She questioned.

Connor nodded with a big grin on his face and a wink. "We got sex a change


	4. We Have To Be Lesbians?

**Chapter Three: We Have To Be Lesbians?**

**Travis POV**

As we arrived at the school, Mom took us into the front office and had to change our enrollment information.

"I'm so sorry; I had marked the wrong box on their genders," she blushed as she took another form and started filling it out.

"You girls come with me; I'll get your picture taken for your IDs." The office lady, a skinny old woman, ushered us off into a different room.

"You're not taking us in here to devour our flesh, are you?" Connor and I both asked at the same time.

She gave us an odd look, "what?"

"Nothing, nothing," we grinned. She pointed me into a seat and told me to smile.

After receiving our schedules we finally arrived to our first in which we had only minutes to spare.

"Hi! We're new here," I told the teacher, interrupting her from her lesson. "Is this Mrs. Peterson, room B7?" I asked.

"Um yes," the teacher rushed over to her desk looking over some papers. "I thought I was receiving boys in my class," she said confused, looking at us. "Connor and Travis Stoll?" she questioned. "No one told me about getting any girls..."

I heard a gasp from the desks of students. I turned to see a familiar face among the crowd.

"Do we look like boys to you?" Connor questioned, "and no we're not Connor and Travis Stoll, I thought our mother already told you. It was a mix up! We're Christina and Tamara." Connor screamed, making a big production of it while putting a hand on his hip.

"Tamara?" I whispered to him.

He just smiled and shrugged.

"I'm sorry," she went over to her computer and clicked a few things. "Oh right! It does say here..." She looked up at us and then at our IDs. "You two can have the seats by Katie. Katie, raise your hand for them so that they can see you!"

The brown haired girl raised her hand while giving us a confused look. "I'm Katie," she said when we reached our seats.

"Tamara and Christina Stoll," we smiled at her, holding out our hands for her to shake.

. . .

I couldn't say we had a bad day at school. Actually, I could say we had a pretty good day. You know, with all those first day of school shenanigans and to believe that we only got BAR (behavior adjustment room) once. Any other time we would have gotten some sort of equivalent for weeks.

"My theory is that the fact that we're innocent looking girls that we couldn't possibly cause so much trouble." Connor said as we were walking home.

"That's a good theory... but I'd like to know how to contact a certain love goddess so that I could get my gender back," I grumbled.

"I don't think you're fully seeing the advantages of this," Connor said animatedly, "we could get away with more things. We could probably become the world's most epic pranksters!"

I rolled my eyes at his ridiculous notion. "You think just because we're girls that's gonna happen? Have you ever thought of the possibility that there are in fact other girls in this world that are pranksters? You know, like some sort of sister we might have or something."

Connor stopped walking for a few seconds, rubbing his chin, a habit he had picked up back when he was a growing stubble. "I guess you're right on that... but are those girls like, super-hot? No, super-hot chicks have better things on their minds to do like being popular and seeing how many hot guys they could bang."

"Are you calling us super-hot?" I questioned, stopping with him.

"Would you date me?" Connor asked while gesturing to his body.

I raked in his image of a girl with all the right curves and with long gleaming hair that seemed to fall over his shoulders perfectly in a curly tidal wave. AGH! These were totally weird thoughts. Him and boobs so don't go together right, unless of course you were saying something like him in those boobs. But then again that sound a bit odd too.

"No way, you're my brother," I smiled but understood the point he was trying to make.

He rolled his. "So now that were hot we can get away with almost anything. Perhaps even steal the crowned jewls!"

"I thought we were quite sexay before," I noted, a bit offended.

Connor punched my shoulder playfully and we continued walking. "Of course we were _sexay_ before but now were_ sexay chicks_. Big difference bro."

. . .

When we got home, it turned out that we didn't have to seek out Aphrodite, she was already lying on my now neatly made bed, painting her toe nails.

"What a pleasure," Connor said, "it's not every day I get to see the goddess of love painting her toe nails on my brother's bed."

She looked up at us with a winning smile. "Why hello there boys... or should I say girls?" She giggled a chimey sort of sound.

"I don't suppose you're here to turn us back?" I questioned.

"Now why would I go through the trouble of turning you two into girls and then just simply switching you back into boys?"

"That's okay," Connor said while plopping onto his bed, "being a girl is kinda cool," he winked. "Though it does have its disadvantages..." he said while throwing his long hair out of his face.

"What is it that I'd have to do to get changed back into a boy?" I asked, not liking the new gender as much as my brother.

Connor practically glared at me.

"What? I like being a guy."

"As you should," Aphrodite said while blowing at her toe nails. When she was finished she looked up at me with a wicked grin on her perfect face. "What you have to do Travis, is to make Katie Gardner fall. in. love. With. You." She said the words individually, I guess for impact.

**A/N:** Lots of dialogue! Finally I have this chapter done! I've been procrastinating... as always... as every author should :)

Thank you for reading!

Until next chapter!

-DOHWUW


	5. I Get A Tat

**Chapter Four: I Get a Tat**

**Travis POV (A/N: I think it's just going to be in Travis' POV through the whole fic... if it changes I'll let you know ^_^)**

"Come again?" I questioned, looking wide eyed at the love goddess. "Excuse me if I didn't hear you clearly, but did you just say I had to make Katie Gardner fall in love with me?"

"Absolutely!" She hopped off my bed. "And let's make this a bit more fun... by adding a time limit. If you don't have her falling in love with you by Valentine's day then you're stuck as a girl forever." She smiled while taking out a tube of lipstick.

Connor stared at me, gaping. "That's like, five months bro!"

"Seven months, and I thought you liked being a girl."

Connor shrugged. "Well... yeah... but I kinda want to be a boy. I like chicks, and as hot as being a lesbian might sound there's not many chicks that go for that."

Aphrodite gave Connor a sly smile. "Actually, there's a lot of girls that seem to be turning that way now-a-days." She chimed.

"APHRODITE!" I screamed with a glare, trying to set the goddess back onto topic.

"Don't _Aphrodite_ me." She glared back.

I rolled my eyes. "Can't you pick a different girl other than Katie freaking Gardner?"

"Think of it as a Beauty and The Beast scenario... except you're a hot chick and she's the plain chick she needs to fall in love with you before the rose dies." Connor chimed.

"What rose?" I questioned.

"Not a bad idea Connor." Aphrodite smiled, "A better way to spice things up! But I'm gonna tweak that a bit with the magical flower thing." She sat there looking off for a few minutes. Before I asked her what was wrong she brightened and spoke up. "I got it! How about instead of a rose we give you a tattoo!" She grinned wildly, taking my arm and tracing her fingers on it.

"Woah! WAIT! My mom would totally kill me if I got a tattoo!" But before I could even shout that the goddess had my arm covered in what looked like a dozen roses. "Oh I am _SO_ sure this is against some sort of school policy."

The goddess rolled her eyes. "You can just wear sleeves over it."

Connor stared at my tattoo wide eyed. "DUDE! I want one! Aphrodite, that is just SO NOT FAIR! Why does he get the tat?"

"I've also decided to change the rules up a bit! Instead of giving you until Valentine's day, you now have twelve weeks."

"TWELVE WEEKS? Are you freaking insane? I'm pretty sure Beast had a longer time period than me!" I screeched.

"Hey! Take it or leave it buster! Do you wanna be a girl forever?" I shook my head. "Yeah, didn't think so."

"Can't you at least do some freaky magic thing to make Katie hotter looking?" I asked.

"Katie doesn't need my magic to make her look hot." Aphrodite smiled. "You just need to see through your stupid boyness to see that she truly is beautiful and stuff."

"Wait... is this becoming some sort of life lesson now?" Connor asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Sort of,"

I sighed, shaking my head, looking over at my brother the same time he glanced at me. "Is there any other way I could find myself out of this, like a quest or..." But before I could ask her she was already gone.

"Was that a girl I heard in your room?" A voice rang from the door way.

We both glanced to see our mom peeking in.

Connor and I sighed at the same time. "It was the freaking goddess of love telling me that I have twelve weeks to make some plain chick fall in love with me." I glared.

"Twelve weeks-" Her mouth opened into a big 'o'. "Tr-tr-travis? Is that a... tattoo?" She gasped, briskly walking over to me and looking over my arm. "You cant be serious! First she had you turned into a girl and now she gave you a tattoo?"

I nodded my head.

"Yeah, and she didn't give me one." Connor said, pouting.

"Oh I just can't believe this! This is horrible! Just absolutely horrible!" She cried, setting my arm down. After a few moments of juts staring at me her face turned into a sort of determined look. "You have to make this girl fall in love with you so that you can be my son again." She nodded and walked back to the door. "We'll leave in a few minutes to buy you girls some new clothes for school. I'm sure you don't wanna be stuck wearing your mom's clothing."

**A/N:** Bit of a short chapter! But I just wanted to get Aphrodite's message in the clear! The next chapter the boys will be coming out of the closet! YAY! Haha xD I think I'm having too much fun with this fic!

Thank you for reading!

Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts/favorites and author alerting/favoriting! It all means muches to me!

Until next chapter!

-DOHWUW


	6. Out Of The Closet

**Chapter Five: Out Of The Closet**

I didn't see why we had to wear three inch bubble gum colored heels _and_ had to walk all the way to school in them. I mean, if mom was going to insist on buying them for us because she thought we would look absolutely _amazing _in them, the least she could do was drop us off as school before heading off to work.

"'You'll get a nice exercise' she says! 'You'll learn one of the many pains of being a girl' she says!" Connor grumbled as he stomped around, jingling from the bangles he wore on his wrists.

We were both wearing a light pink dress that went just above our knees with sleeves that stopped a few inches above our elbows. Our shoes made us seem like Eifel Towers and were a bubble gum blue color.

"She couldn't have driven us to school? We're gonna be all sweaty and gross by the time we get to school." Connor complained. "And then Katie is gonna think you're smelly, and if she thinks you're smelly she isn't going to want to hang out with you or even be around you for that matter. And if she doesn't want to hang out with you or be around you and see what a fantabulous person you are. And if she doesn't see what a fantabulous person you she isn't going to fall in love with you and I'm going to be a girl wearing high heels being smelly forever!" He exclaimed, stopping in front of me to make sure I got the point.

"Relax bro, take a chill pill, drink some Faygo and walk like you're a model." I told him, gently pushing him out of the way. The heels had taken a liking to me and had seemed to be like any other shoe I had worn on my feet.

"What the hell is Faygo?" He questioned, trying to follow my lead.

"I dunno," I said looking back at him. "Does it matter?"

He rolled his eyes.

. . .

When we got to school we were thankfully not sweaty or gross. And as luck was rolling on our side, Katie was sitting near the front of the school talking to a lady friend.

"Time to show this girl the Stoll brother's amazingly hot charm, win her little heart and get changed back into a boy!" I grinned at my brother.

"High five bro," He grinned back and held his hand up for me.

I slapped it with me own, losing the balance I held when standing in my heels and fell down on my ass.

"Shit," I muttered, looking at the bloodied palms that tried to catch my fall. Connor held out his hand to mine and I quickly took it. When he helped me up the bell rang for classes to start.

"Alright Conn- I mean Christina, let's get this show on the road! First hour is with our beloved Katie Gardner." I smiled as we made our way into the school.

When we walked through the school building, trying to find out class it seemed as if almost everyone was staring at us. Like we had some neon sign hanging over our head reading _'LOOK AT ME BITCHES'_ and all the bitches and douches decided that it would be a good idea to stop what they were doing to take a nice long look.

"Is it just me or is that guy… drooling?" Connor whispered while holding up a hand to my ear and pointing at a blond boy with freckles with the other.

"That is defiantly drool bro." I nodded and quickly glanced away from him.

"Okay, now this is getting super crazy,"

"Let's just try to find 'D' hall." I grumbled looking around for Katie. I had lost track of her as soon as the bell had rang.

"Okay! WHAT THE FUCK? There was 'A', and then 'B' and then 'C'… so where the hell is fucking 'D'?" Connor growled after a few minutes of searching.

"Do you girls need help? You look kind of lost."

"Who are you calling a gi- Oh right." I swirled around to see who had been talking. It was a tall boy with dark brown hair.

"Yes, we are totally lost and can't seem to find this stupid 'D' hall or some shit…" My brother grumbled while glaring at the boy.

"That one is upstairs; do you want me to show you the way?" He asked while looking back at a group of boys.

I followed his gaze and saw a few other blond boys with the same sort of 'cool' air that followed this boy. They were smirking and watching the boy in front of me. I looked back at him, this time with a glare. "What is this, some sort of bet one who can bang us first?" I asked.

"Woah, wait a minute-"

"Sorry guys but this," I gestured to my body. "Is not for sale, righty Chrissy?"

"Who's- I mean yeah Tam. We don't really have a liking for boys in the sexual/romantic kind of way." He said, setting his hand on his hip.

"So you're like… lesbians?"

"Lesbians?" I looked over at Connor. "Fuck yeah we are. We totally love the tits and vaginas. Dicks are just totally freaky alien things and abs just make me wanna hurl."

He looked me up and down with a smirk growing on his face. "You know, after a night with me I'm pretty sure that little opinion you have there would be washed away." The boy slid his finger down my arm in a sort of 'flirty' kind of way.

I shivered. "Euuuuu, no thanks bro. C'mon Chrissy, let's go." I said while grabbing Connor's hand and walking in the first direction that didn't hold that weirdo or any of his buddies.

. . .

When we finally found class it was only seconds before the bell rang. Connor and I quickly found our seats near Katie.

Throughout class as the teacher tried to teach us about the wonders of Bio 2, I passed notes to Katie. She didn't really respond to a single one of them, which only made me send more. I figured if I sent enough she'd send me one back telling me to stop.

And then again that idea wasn't going on so well.

_"Katie, you ass, respond to the god damned note and tell me about what kind of music you like or what kind of movie you enjoy. I'm trying to be your friend here. KATIE I SEE YOU READING IT! I SEE YOU!"_

I quickly folded it up and wrote her name on it with a little heart on the eye, figuring that that's what girls did when they wrote dots. Why wouldn't they take advantage of a situation like that to draw a cutsy heart? They're only being stupid if they didn't.

Katie sighed and set her pencil down and opened the note.

She glanced at me for a few seconds and then back to the note taking out her pencil and actually writing something on it!

SUCCESS!

When I got the note back I quickly examined what she wrote.

_"Leave me alone."_

I frowned at it then quickly wrote a response.

_"Why should I do that?"_

And passed it her way.

This time she took to note, glanced at it and ripped it to shreds.

"Katie!" I whisper screeched.

She glared at me and tried to get back to listening to the teacher.

I looked over at my brother who was sitting on the other side of her and tossed a small wadded up paper that read 'Plan B' on it. He looked at me with a mischievous grin and nodded with a thumbs up.

"Pst, Katie… Katie." I whispered, looking at her.

"What Tamara?" She growled.

"Chrissy wants you." I said while pointing to my brother.

She turned to face the other girl and I tugged on her pony tail.

"What was that for?" Katie hissed while whipping her head in my direction.

As soon as she turned towards me Connor gave a tug on her pony tail.

"Hey!" She screamed loud enough for the teacher to stop her teaching.

"Is everything alright back there?" The teacher asked. "What's going on?"

"Katie isn't feeling well,"

"Don't you see how red her face is?" Connor continued for me.

"That's because-" Katie started.

"We should probably take her out to the nurse." We both said at the same time with little smiles on our faces.

Connor and I both stood up, each of us grabbing one of Katie's arms and partly dragging her out to the door.

"Okay… I'll give you ten minutes to get back," She said uncertainly while writing out a pass on a piece of paper and handing it to us.

"Thank you," I smiled and hauled out the red faced girl.

"What the hell was that about?" She screamed at us.

Connor shrugged his shoulder. "It was Trav… Tamara's idea." She said and looked at me.

"You seemed to enjoy going along with it. Anyways, I needed you alone." I said looking at Katie, her face growing more red and angry by the second. Who knew a Demeter kid could get so riled up!

"Why on Earth did you want me alone?" She asked, glaring at me.

"Oh man, if eyes could totally kill." I mumbled.

"Time to lay on the Stoll charm." Connor winked at me and went running down the hallway.

**A/N:** Okay, so I decided to do this chapter in two parts because I'm on page five right now and I know there is a lot of dialogue ._. I hope you enjoy! Next chapter Travis is gonna have a little 'talk' with Katie about his 'love' for her :3 Or something like that… :P Sorry for any misspells, I tried to catch them all.

Thank you for reading!

Until next chapter!

-DOHWUW


	7. Stuck in an Awkward Anime Scene

**A/N: **I'm so lazy! As I've said on every fanfiction I have ever written... I truly am sorry about the hold up though...

**Chapter Six: Stuck in an Awkward Anime Scene **

"Ah um, first I think we should go some where private." I muttered and yanked her down the hallway, having no clue as to where I was going. But a few minutes later and a picked door we were standing in an empty computer lab.

"Why the hell did you drag me all the way out here?" Katie growled.

"I wanted to tell you somethin'."

She stared at me for a second with this super pissed look on her face. "You dragged me out of class and into an empty computer lab to tell me something?" She crossed her arms. Oh boy, here we go. I knew that look. "What the _hell _is wrong with you!? Couldn't you have just sought me out at lunch or during passing periods like a _normal person _and then tell me what you wanted to say?"

I shook my head. "Nope, this had to be done the super complicated way, it's the only way I know."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "What is it that you wanted to say to me?"

"I just thought you'd like to know..." I paused.

"Go on," She gestured.

"That I'm..." Another lengthy pause.

"We don't have all day." She glared impatiently.

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T SAY IT!" I shoved my face in my hands as hot tears started to roll down. "I can't fucking say it cause it's just so utterly _stupid_! There's no way I could or would _ever _be in love with someone like you." I shook my head. "And now that that won't ever ever happen Connor and I are going to be stuck wearing high heels and banglie thingies and having large tits forever!" I released my face from my hands and stared at the startled Katie. "You're stupid, Aphrodite is stupid, this school is stupid, Connor is stupid and I just wanna be a boy again." I sniffed.

"I am pretty sure you insulted me twice there..." Katie rested her hand on her hip in a thoughtful pose. "And from what you just mumbled through your fingers, I'm pretty sure I also heard you say a bunch of things for me to conclude that the goddess you love turned you into a girl?"

I nodded my head miserably. "I just don't know what to do. Katie, help us?" I nearly whined. I was being pitiful and I hated it. Why did Aphrodite force me to grovel to my mortal enemy for help. Well... perhaps 'mortal enemy' is stating it a bit too dramatically there. Katie is more of a person Connor and I enjoy picking on, her expressions are funny.

"Help you?" She snorted. "Are the great and mighty Stoll brothers actually asking me for help? This is new."

I frowned and took my hands from my face. "Don't get used to the thought. It's just... well I've already confessed to you this embarrassingly impossible situation, so you must help us find another way to get us to be men again."

"Why should I help you? All you two ever do is give me a hard time. I mean, did you transfer to my school on purpose just so you could torment me?" She asked hopelessly.

"What do you mean? Our mom moves around a lot because of... well because of reasons that doesn't concern you. But she just happened to move to this dumpy town and transferred us to this dumpy school."

Katie frowned. "My town isn't dumpy! And neither is the school." She shook her head. "Why am I still humoring you? I need to get back to class." She started for the door, but before she could grab the door nob I sort of tackled her, causing us both to crash onto the ground.

I found myself in a sort of 'anime-like' scene with my body hovering over hers in that awkward fashion. All we need is for someone to walk in on us and this situation would be complete.

"Travis!" She screamed. "What the hell was that for?"

Before I could respond I heard the door open.

"Oh ah sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on anything," Connor said while partly hiding his face with his hands, moving his fingers to where he could still peek at us. Just like from the mangas.

I looked down at Katie and felt my face flush. "Connor you perv," I grumbled and stood up. "I didn't mean to tackle you like that," I frowned, "it's just that, well we really need your help on this one Kate."

She looked between the two of us with a sharp glare. But something must have made her soften up, for she gave us a small smiled and said, "oh all right, but you two owe me big time. Meet me in the library during lunch and we'll try to come up with something."

**A/N: **It's been a year and this is all I have to give? Don't worry there's a plan... ah sorta. I kinda remember the plot I had in mind before so I'll try to write another chapter tomorrow night... perhaps two if you're lucky wink wonk

Thank you for reading!

Until next chapter!

-DOHWUW


	8. Mean Old Librarians

**A/N:** Another chapter, as promised. Gee I'm on a roll.

**Chapter Seven: Mean Old Librarians**

After spending our time mindlessly taking notes and playing harmless pranks on our classmates, it was finally time to head to lunch. Which meant it was finally time to go see Katie in the nerd den to figure what we're going to do with this awful situation. And by nerd den I mean the library. And by awful situation I mean the fact that Connor and I are two very hot chicks and we're missing our pieces of man meat.

As we walked into the nerd den I noticed that the librarian was giving us the evil eye. She was your average 'keep quiet in this library or I'm going to whack you over the head with a book' type of personality look to her.

"Yo! Kay kay!" Connor shouted out to her as we spotted her.

"If you're not going to be quiet, get out of the library!" The Librarian scolded while giving us these terrible glares.

Connor scrunched in a bit at the remark. "Sorry m'am," he squeaked in her direction and then bounded over to Katie's table.

"So here's the first 'let's get Travis back into his boy's body with having to go through all that unbelievable love mumbo jumbo stuff' meeting. Shall we get things started?" I asked while taking a seat across from Katie, Connor took the seat next to me.

"Ah... okay. Have you tried contacting the goddess about your condition?" She asked.

"She contacted us, telling us I have twelve weeks to make you fall in love with me. She even gave me this ridiculously girly tattoo," I growled while shoving my sleeve up, revealing the roses.

Katie smiled, "that's kinda cute, looks good on you Travis."

"It does not! It looks utterly stupid," I frowned while pulling the sleeve back down, a bit embarrassed I even showed her the stupid thing.

Katie shrugged and then went into thought some more. When she seemed to be surfacing back from it she asked, "have you talked to any other gods or goddesses besides Aphrodite about your situation? Perhaps they could..." she seemed to stop half way through her thought to laugh. "Oh never mind, that was a ridiculous thought. Perhaps I could contact Annabeth, she might know what to do with this."

"Contact Annabeth? No! That's out of the question. No way!" I objected loudly while slamming my fists onto the table.

"SSHHH," Connor and the mean looking librarian scolded.

"Sorry, sorry."

Katie gave me a smirk and then said, "well why not contact Annabeth? With that knowledge and experience of hers, she's bound to know something about a situation like this or at least might have a lead as to what to do from this point."

"You can't tell Annabeth what happened!" I whispered as loudly as I could without being too loud. "She's bound to tell Percy and Percy would tell someone else and then before you know it, the whole camp knows what happened to us! We'll be a laughing stock."

Katie rolled her eyes, "you guys already are a laughing stock."

"For your information Misses Katie Gardner, we are not," Connor said with out a reason to why Katie's statement wasn't valid.

"Yeah okay, go on believing that," she said in Connor's direction and then turned to me. "Look, you asked for my help and this is what I have to offer, take it or leave it."

"Leave it," I said with out any thought. No way were we going to have the whole camp know of this genital switch.

"Oh you guys are unbelievable, no wonder the goddess did this to you! Fine. If you don't want my help in this then I'm outta here." Katie growled and stormed out of the library.

"We're unbelievable? She's the unbelievable one!" I screeched. "Why did Aphrodite have to pick her? Of all the other women should could have picked she picking Katie Freaking _Gardner_."

"I thought I told you two to be quiet," the librarian who has now moved from her desk to stand hovering over our table scolded. "_Sss_ince you two can't _sss_eem to find it in you to obey the rule_sss_, I'm going to have to punish you!"

"Oh shit," Connor mumbled.

But before I could react the librarian swiped at my face with some terribly looking claws that seemed to have come out of no where and left me little to no time to dodge it, leaving me with a burning cheek.

**A/N:** WOW ANOTHER CHAPTER LIKE TWO DAYS AFTER THE LAST UPDATE HOLY MOTHER. It's also short, sorry about that. I don't control the length just the flow haha

Thank you for reading!

Until next chapter!

-DOHWUW


End file.
